This invention is concerned with an apparatus for dispensing a liquid additive to the surface of a receding liquid in a pressurized vessel, and more particularly for automatically dispensing a liquid oil spreading agent to the surface of ballast water having oil-based material at least partially floating on the surface thereof contained in a pressurized tank of a cargo carrier.
In the past, a number of devices have been described for dispensing liquid to a container or other apparatus.
In U.S. Pat. No. 176,600 to E. H. Covell for example, a hydrocarbon fluid can be arranged to empty its contents into a carburetor without escape of vapor during filling is described containing a valved inlet line from the fluid to the inlet of a carburetor and a valved vapor line connected from the outlet of the carburetor to a point above the surface of hydrocarbon fluid in the can. When both valves are opened, fluid hydrocarbon flows out of the can through the inlet to the carburetor and the vapor generated passes up the vapor line back into the can by the vacuum created by withdrawal of fluid hydrocarbon from the can.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,215,152 to W. Hoffa, an apparatus is described for supplying water to a receptacle as the water is consumed or the level of water is lowered in the receptacle. The apparatus consists of a reservoir and an inverted bell fitted inside the reservoir to form a cavity between the bell and reservoir. A valved inlet conduit extends from the cavity to a point above the water in the receptacle. An outlet conduit extends from below the surface of the water in the receptacle to a point above the minimum liquid level in the bell. When the level of water in the receptacle is lowered so that atmospheric air is permitted to enter the outlet conduit and pass upward into the bell, the bell is raised to permit a small quantity of water to enter the cavity and thence to the receptacle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,471,048 to A. Menger, an automatic battery water-supplying device is described comprising a container filled with distilled water positioned at a level higher than the battery. A supply pipe is connected with a three-way valve on the container to the battery. A fill tube is also connected with the three-way valve for filling the container externally. A vent tube from the battery at the same height as the supply pipe communicates with the interior of the container above the level of water therein.
The present invention, on the other hand, provides a liquid dispensing apparatus adapted to be mounted on a pressurized vessel containing a receding liquid to dispense a predetermined quantity of a liquid additive to the receding surface at a controlled rate of flow.